


Dreams (Before and After)

by obeagler



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Before and After, M/M, drabble completely devoid of any resemblance of a plot lol, pointless description
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obeagler/pseuds/obeagler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil dreams of Dan, both before and after they meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams (Before and After)

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely plotless and for that I apologise. The 'after' part is coming, just very, very slowly. I got tired of waiting for it to work its way out of my brain so this is just the first half.

There's someone here.

In the confusion it's the only thing that Phil's certain of, and he's certain of it with surprising clarity. It's almost reassuring; despite the haze, the heat, there's one simple fact settling into his mind. There's someone here.

He's at a party. At least, he thinks he is. He doesn't recognise the room, the music, the faceless, heaving mass of bodies around him. After a few disorientated moments he realises the music isn't music at all - it's humming. Tuneless and flat, it seems to resonate from the walls, the floor; a heavy vibration that's burrowing further behind Phil's eyes with every sluggish second that passes. He takes a steadying breath and feels it catch in his throat; he coughs, gasps, tries again but chokes. Now the hum is solidifying, the crowd melting into the air like wax crayons over a flame until it's thickened into a dense, swirling fog that curls into every crevice of Phil's lungs.

Black spots swim across his vision and his legs buckle. Throwing one heavy arm out to slow his fall he catches something, someone, and then there's a face, the first he's seen in so, so long. He has a sudden and confusing idea that it'll be the last he'll ever see. Blinking, Phil tries to focus, but the quiet thrum of _there's someone here_ becomes a frantic babble of _there's-someone-there's-someone-there's-someone_ that dissolves every other thought from his mind. A warm arm wraps around his shoulders as he sinks to the floor, fingers slide to the back of his neck and lower his head to the ground, someone's staring down at him with big brown eyes, pushing his hair away from his face, kissing his forehead -

At the contact of lips to his skin the fog festering in Phil's lungs leaves him in a rush. He just catches a whispered _I'm here_ before his eyes slip closed and he's pulled into unconsciousness.


End file.
